Kyuubi's Rampage
by Harem Master123
Summary: What happens when Naruto dies and the Kyuubi is mad well get ready to find out
1. Chapter 1: Kyuubi's Released

Kyuubi's Rampage

Chapter One

One day in Konoha a boy named Naruto Uzumaki was born holding the Kyuubi(Nine-Tailed Fox) without him knowing. Now he knows it is in him he gets used to it and even relies on its strength from time to time, but he never would have expected to have a guy come out looking for him one day.

" Hey Sakura you want to go out on a date," said Naruto.

" Nooooo!" yelled Sakura before she punched him sending him flying into a tree. While Naruto was unconscious on the ground Sakura walked off to go back to her house and not have to talk to Naruto for the rest of the day.

Naruto finally woke up later that day, : Sakura, where are you," Naruto thought to himself when all of a sudden he felt a weird chakra, " Come out I know you're there."

" Wow I didn't expect a brat to be able to sense me, " said an unknown ninja.

" Who are you?" asked Naruto until Naruto was punched in the face sending him flying until he caught himself.

" Ow!" yelled Naruto in pain, " What was that for!" yelled Naruto looking around for the person who hit him.

The mysterious ninja threw another punched, but Naruto blocked back and then kicked the guy into the air and then brought a clone and used Rasengan about to hit him, but the guy dodged it and hit Naruto with a chidori. The guy then stood over Naruto, but Naruto then disappeared revealing it to be a shadow clone. The guy looked around wondering where the real one was when he turned around and saw a Rasengan coming at him. The guy tried to dodge, but he was in the arm by it disabling it.

" Why you little- the guy was cut off by seeing Naruto bring out the kyuubi's chakra.

" Get out of here you freak!" yelled Naruto while running at the guy.

" Heh," said the guy under his breath.

Naruto tried to punch him, but the guy just stepped over to the side and punched Naruto in the stomach and then he kicked Naruto making him fly back a few feet. Naruto was getting madder by the second and the guy was getting happier by the second making Naruto confused.

" What are you laughing about," growled Naruto.

" Im happy that you have brought out the kyuubi's chakra," said the guy while smiling more and more as he watches the kyuubi's chakra in Naruto to rise more and more.

" Stop being so happy you moron, DIE!" yelled Naruto while charging a Vermillion Rasengan.

The guy ran out Naruto before Naruto could finish the Rasengan and uppercutted him sending Naruto flying into the air, then the guy appearred above Naruto and sledgehammered him into the ground, and then the guy fell down to the ground and slammed a Chidori into Naruto's stomach making Naruto cough up blood. Naruto got back up and brought more of the kyuubi's chakra making him take the form of the kyuubi, but miniature and with four-tails. Naruto was going mindless and started bringing out chakra and blood making it form into a bubble of condensed chakra and then he swallowed it.

" Heh I would even die if I got hit by that much condensed chakra," said the guy

Naruto was about to shoot it when something came out of the ground and sealed Naruto's mouth shut when he saw Naruto about to blow so the guy ran towards Naruto and punched Naruto making the chakra disappear and making Naruto fly through trees, but eventually landing on the ground and he ran back to the guy and punched him. The guy was sent flying, but he easily got back on his feet and used Mangekyo Sharigan revealing himself to be Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother.

Naruto turned back to normal and realized it was Itachi. " How do you know Chidori?"

" I copied it from Sasuke," when he used it against me.

" What do you want from me?" asked Naruto

" The kyuubi of course," said Itachi, " We already have the Shukaku, Two-Tailed Demon Cat, Three-Tailed Beast, Four-Tailed Beast, Five-Tailed Beast, Six-Tailed Beast, Seven-Tailed Beast, and Eight-Tailed Beast."

Naruto heard he had the first one and he knew that it was sealed inside Gaara meaning that he was killed. Naruto's anger rose and he brought out a new form of the kyuubi's chakra and when he opened his eyes he had 8 tails and was huge. Itachi never thought that this would happen so he got ready to kill him because the Nine-Tailed Fox is useless because bringing out that form caused him to go crazy.

Itachi," Crap I never knew this would happen I should have brought him down along time ago."

" RAHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Naruto and everyone around the village heard it and looked out to see a huge Nine-Tailed Fox figure.

" What happened; why is he back!" shouted everyone in the village.

" Kakashi, do you know what happened to Naruto?" asked Tsunade.

" No, Lady Hokage I dont know what happened to him," said Kakashi

" Looks like we have some attention," thought Itachi," I better end this quickly."

" Mangekyo Sharigan!" yelled Itachi

" Aughhhhhh!" screamed Naruto in pain

" Now Tsukiyomi," said Itachi

" AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Naruto.

Everyone in the village heard him scream and then they started to see him shrink down and then they saw Naruto on the ground most likely dead. People saw Naruto on the ground like Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji, Iruka, Kakashi, and Tsunade who started to cry(even Shikamaru, wow, weird huh never expected that) when all of a sudden the ground started to shake and then they heard a loud laugh coming from Naruto's body.

" What was that, Lady Hokage?" asked Kakashi.

" I dont know, but we might want to back away and fast," said Tsunade.

When everyone got to a safe distance they saw Naruto's body start to mutate. It started to get more red and furrier than before, his teeth started to get larger and more sharp than before, his hands turned into paws with huge claws, and his ears started to get big, pointy, and red.

" Just what I feared," said Tsunade.

" What's going on with Naruto's body?" asked Sakura and Kakashi.

" Now that Naruto's dead the kyuubi has started to get control over his body and now has started to make Naruto's body transform into his body so he wont be stuck behind bars again." explained Tsunade.

" What will happen when he turns back into himself, Lady Tsunade?" asked Sakura

" He will probably destroy us," said Tsunade.

" Is there a way to stop it," asked Kakashi.

" Yes we must destroy Naruto's body so he will die," said Tsunade.

" Okay," said all the ninja.

All the ninja charged at Naruto's body, but the kyuubi knew what they were planning so he brought out his chakra and knocked all of them back and then he sent out a chakra tail he made and killed a lot of them, but they kept on trying so they charged up their most powerful jutsus. Kakashi used Lightning Blade and Guy unlocked six of his gates and charged at Naruto's body with Kakashi to his side. Kyuubi saw them coming so he quickly grew four more of his tails and easily shot a large beam of chakra at them both which they dodged, but it destroyed half of the city which made the two mad so they continued their attack on the kyuubi.

" Ready Guy?" asked Kakashi

" Yeah, lets get him!" yelled Guy

The kyuubi yelled back from inside Naruto's body, " Lets see you try weaklings!"

The two got closer when all of a sudden the kyuubi finished transforming and became his normal self again and he easily stopped Kakashi and Guy using his tails and then he threw them through some buildings killing them. All the other ninjas fled the scene to make a new plan while the kyuubi started laughing.

" These weaklings will never be able to beat!" yelled the kyuubi.

" What do we do Lady Tsunade?" asked Sakura.

" For right now lets make a plan to stop him," answered Tsunade.

" Okay lets start planning everyone and also I've been wondering who was the one Naruto was fighting before he got killed?" asked Shikamaru.

" I dont know, but right now we have to figure out how to stop the kyuubi," said Tsunade.

" Also can someone go find Jiraiya?" asked Tsunade.

" I will," answered Iruka.

" Thanks Iruka we really need him he has the most knowledge at of all of us of the kyuubi," said Tsunade.

" Okay I'll go find him," said Iruka who shortly left after saying that.

_At the Akatsuki's lair_

" Why you kill the brat," asked Madara.

" He was going crazy so I had to kill him besides haven't you felt that chakra he was able to come out without being dead," said Itachi.

" Yes, but know he will be harder to catch than he was before," said Madara.

" Oh sorry," said Itachi with sadness in his tone.

" That's okay," said Madara, _" He will becoming after me when he destroys Konoha," Madara thought_

What will happen now that The Kyuubi is out, will Konoha defeat it, will it destroy Konoha, find out on the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Konoha's Destruction

Chapter 2

_Back in Konoha_

" Hey Konoha Im back!" shouted the kyuubi.

" This is bad!" yelled Tsunade.

" Guys we need to go stop that thing!" yelled Sakura, _" Time to avenge Naruto after all those years of torment because he held that thing ."_

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, and Rock Lee all charged at the kyuubi who easily swiped at them, but they dodged it and then Neji and Hinata used their Byakugan and started hitting his chakra points until the kyuubi used its chakrato shoot them away, but Kiba and Akamaru used Wolf Fang Over Fang turning themselves into a huge two headed Wolf and then they used Fang Over Fang knocking the kyuubi into the air and then making him fall to the ground. The kyuubi got back up and was mad so he attacked Kiba and Akamaru shooting them through the village.

" Is that all you people got; back before I got sealed the ninja were way stronger than this," proclaimed the kyuubi.

" Bring out your newest Hokage now or else I'll just destroy the whole village now!" yelled the kyuubi.

" You cant go Lady Hokage without you we wont have anyone to save us!" yelled a ninja.

" I have to or the kyuubi will continue to attack us," said Tsunade.

Tsunade ran through the village and towards the kyuubi about to punch it, but the kyuubi just knocked her back and hit her with its tail making her fly into the ground. The kyuubi has been wondering about something for a while now. He has been kinda getting a disadvantage because he's so big so he started to shrink and went into human shape. Tsunade looked up and saw the kyuubi in his human shape, but she wondered who he was until she saw the guy had fox ears and 9 tails. Kyuubi jumped at Tsunade and punched her in the face sending her flying into the air, but she caught herself and jumped back at him, but Kyuubi just kicked her in the stomach and then pounded her into the ground.

" Oww... How did you turn yourself into human shape and still keep that much chakra inside you?" asked Tsunade.

" Because my jutsu is actually an illusion. Im able to attack like this is my real body, but it's still an illusion," explained Kyuubi.

_" So its an illusion good now I know that while he is at that size I can attack him," _ Tsunade thought, " Summoning Jutsu!"

Tsunade summons Katsuyu who Tsunade got to shoot acid at Kyuubi covering him in it and making him get stuck in an acid rock-like thing and then Tsunade ran at it, punched through it, and slammed it into the ground hurting the Kyuubi's arm, but he quickly healed himself and then grabbed Tsunade's head, picked her up into the air, and then slammed her into the ground really hard. Tsunade got up and tried to kick him, but Kyuubi blocked it and threw her into a tree.

" Is that all you got?" asked Kyuubi.

" No dispell: Katsuyu!" yelled Tsunade.

When Tsuande dispelled her summoning millions of little Katsuyus fell from the sky and then they all covered Kyuubi in acid again and then Tsunade ran over to him and kicked him sending him flying through the air and then she jumped into the air over Kyuubi and sledgehammered him into the ground. Kyuubi got madder and started releasing more chakra making Tsunade fly into a tree. Tsunade started healing herself and jumped back at Kyuubi, but he just grabbed her ankle and slammed her into the ground.

"Owwww... Is there anyway to beat you?" asked Tsunade.

" Yeah seal me back up, but there isn't any new born babies and you dont even know the jutsu to seal me up," said Kyuubi.

" Yes I do, but I need someone to seal you in," said Tsunade.

" Oh, but their isn't anyone to seal me in so either you use a new jutsu or you let me kill you and destroy this village," said Kyuubi.

" I pick neither, prepare to DIE!!!!" yelled Tsunade.

Tsunade ran at Kyuubi nad punched him in the face sending him flying, but he caught himself with his tail and shot himself back at Tsunade who dodged it and kicked him in the stomach sending him flying into the air and then Tsunade sledgehammered him into the ground. " Is this all you got all mighty Kyuubi," laughed Tsunade until the Kyuubi got back up and used Shadow Clone Jutsu which it learnt from Naruto and then him and his clones jumped at Tsunade and used his own Kyuubi Barrage making her fly into the air and slam her back into the ground. " Is this all you got Hokage?" asked Kyuubi. Kyuubi ran over to Tsunade with a Rasengan in his hand and was about to hit her with it, but she grabbed his hand, twisted it, and threw him throught he air.

" What happened;all of a sudden she got more powerful!" exclaimed Kyuubi who was shocked at her power.

" I will not let you destroy this village no matter what it takes for me to win!" yelled Tsunade who ran at Kyuubi and kicked him in the back sending him flying again.

Kyuubi got back up and brought out more of his chakra healing himself. Tsunade saw him come at her so she was about to hit him, but all of a sudden she was sent flying through the air and then next thing she noticed she was on the ground bleeding. Tsunade was about to heal herself, but Kyuubi grabbed her arm and threw her through some buildings. Tsunade was getting beatin up when all of a sudden Jiraiya came out of nowhere.

" Jiraiya?" asked Tsunade.

" Duh who do you think it is?" asked Jiraiya.

" Finally you came I need your help to take down the Kyuubi," said Tsunade.

" Okay, but first who's this kid?" asked Jiraiya.

" That's him," said Tsunade.

" You mean that's the- " Yes," said Tsunade who had cut off Jiraiya.

" Its you you were his teacher the one who sealed me," said Kyuubi.

" Yes Jiraiya the Toad Sage!" exclaimed Jiraiya.

" Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!" laughed Kyuubi, " I can finally kill you."

" You can try!" yelled Jiraiya.

Jiraiya charged at Kyuubi, but he just jumped over him and jabbed him in the side and then slammed him into the ground. Jiraiya got back up and charged a Rasengan and charged at Kyuubi, but he made one and charged at Jiraiya. They both ran at each other when suddenly Jiraiya looked over and saw that his chest was bleeding and that Kyuubi was behind him without his Rasengan. Tsunade saw Jiraiya like that so she ran at Kyuubi, but he just grabbed her, punched her in the stomach, and then threw her at Jiraiya.

" Ow this is impossible," said Jiraiya.

" No its not just get up and try harder!" yelled Tsunade.

" No he's right it is impossible there is no way you will be able to defeat me," said Kyuubi.

They both got up and ran at Kyuubi who just stood there until they both threw a punch which he just vanished and then they both flew through the air at the same time. Kyuubi got back in his spot, sucked in some air, and then used the jutsu Toad Flame Bombs! right at them, but they were able to get up at the last second. They both jumped into the air and then Jiraiya used Rasengan and fell right at him, but he moved out of the way. He thought he was out of trouble when all of a sudden he heard something. He looked up and saw Tsunade about an inch away from his face. " Legendary Heel Drop!" yelled Tsunade who hit Kyuubi sending him into the ground.

" Ow you two morons got me!" yelled Kyuubi in anger

" Yes we got him!" cheered Jiraiya.

" So we still need to kill him and look at him he doesn't even look hurt," said Tsunade

" You're right Im not hurt, but Im mad so bring it," said Kyuubi.

Kyuubi ran at them both and punched them both in the head and then he grabbed their heads and smashed them together. Kyuubi then made to Rasengans and hit them in the stomach sending them flying through the air. They got up and ran at him about to use their plan again when all of a sudden Kyuubi jumped in front of them and smashed them both with his leg stopping their plan. They got up in pain, they're mad, and cant think of anything to do when all of a sudden they were looking Kyuubi right in the eye and what they saw was their death.

" What are you scared or something hahaha," laughed Kyubbi.

_" This demon is to weird and scary," _thought Tsunade.

_" This demon was to hard to beat I dont think me or Tsunade can beat him," _thought Jiraiya.

" Well time to say goodbye to this village," said Kyubbi.

" What!!!!!!" yelled Tsunade and Jiraiya at the same time (After hearing what he said they were snapped out of their trance).

Kyuubi started absorbing condensed chakra into his body and then he sent out a large beam that destroyed Jiraiya, Tsunade, and the whole village.

" Hahahahahahahahahahaha! It's finally destroyed the great Hidden Leaf Village!" laughed Kyuubi.

" Well time to find Madara and any other Uchihas who are still alive and I better dispell this illusion it's getting on my nerves," said the Kyuubi ( He turned back to normal).

What will happen next well you gotta see what happens on the next chapter.

A/N Sorry for all the Tsunade and Jiraiya fans, but this had to do with the story.


	3. Chapter 3: Kyuubi and Orochimaru battle

Chapter 3

After destroying Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Konoha he turned back into his original form and went off to find the other Uchihas. When he left he smelt the scent of an Uchiha. He went towards the direction of the scent when he felt a familiar chakra... Orochimaru.

" Lord Orochimaru," said Kabuto.

" What is it Kabuto?" asked Orochimaru.

" We just go word that Konoha was destroyed," said Kabuto.

" Really well what destroyed them," said Orochimaru with some hate in his voice since he wanted to destroy it.

" It seems it was the Kyuubi," said Kabuto.

" Really well I guess he found a way out of the brat's body," said Orochimaru.

" Aren't you worried?" asked Kabuto.

" Why should I?" asked Orochimaru.

" Doesn't he hate you?" asked Kabuto.

" Yeah, but I'm not scared of him," said Orochimaru.

" Oh really well I feel a hint of fear in the voice," said the Kyuubi while laughing.

" You," said Orochimaru.

" Yes its me. Have you seen an Uchiha?" asked the Kyuubi.

" Maybe, but what makes you think that I will tell you," said Orochimaru.

" Big mistake," said the Kyuubi.

" What are you doing?" asked Orochimaru.

" Making this a fair fight," said the Kyuubi who was turning into his smaller more human-like form.

Kyuubi ran at Orochimaru, but he jumped over him and was about to kick him until Kyuubi brought his nine tails and grabbed Orochimaru with it and slammed him into the ground and then he threw Orochimaru into the side of the wall. Orochimaru got back up and brought out his sword and then hit Kyuubi with it, but he quickly regenerated it and used a Rasengan to make Orochimaru fly into the wall again. Kyuubi started laughing at Orochimaru who got angrier until Kyuubi came out of nowhere and kicked Orochimaru in the side making him slam into a pole.

" Ouch, dang this isn't working," said Orochimaru in pain.

" What are you going to do; let me kill you?" asked Kyuubi.

" No Kabuto come out and weaken him!" yelled Orochimaru.

" Yes Lord Orochimaru," said Kabuto.

Kabuto brought out his chakra to paralize him, but Kyuubi blocked it, grabbed Kabuto, and slammed him into the ground. Kyuubi started punching Kabuto with his tails, then he brought them back, and then he started shooting chakra out of them frying Kabuto's body.

_" Must get up; must not fail Lord Orochimaru,"_ thought Kabuto.

" You just dont give up do?" asked Kyuubi.

" No ... I ... dont," said Kabuto in pain.

" Okay then. Rasengan!" yelled Kyuubi.

" Oh crap!" yelled Kabuto.

" Good bye little 4-eyes," said Kyuubi while smiling," now its your turn."

"Fine I had enough time to heal bring it," said Orochimaru.

" Okay then," said Kyuubi who was smiling so much at this point he looked one of those creepy people off a kids show.

" Orochimaru threw a couple of shuriken at Kyuubi who just blocked them with his tail and then he grabbed them, put some of his chakra in them, and then threw them at Orochimaru who, hadnt he dodged, would of got beheaded. Orochimaru got back up and summoned a giant snake who looked at Kyuubi and realizing who it was got more frightened by the second until Orochimaru threatened him if he didnt fight he would let Kyuubi kill him.

" Is this all you got a giant snake?" asked Kyuubi.

" No, but I thought it give me an advantage with you being so small," said Orochimaru.

" Well its not an advantage," said Kyuubi as he turned back into his origional form.

_" Crap I forgot his real form is a giant fox with 9-tails,"_ thought Orochimaru.

The Kyuubi powered up chakra into his tails and sent a giant fire blast at the giant snake destroying it. He then grabbed Orochimaru with his giant tails crushing him until Orochimaru did something shocking.

" Good now that you're big again I can do this," said Orochimaru.

" What!" yelled the Kyuubi.

Orochimaru broke free, jumped up to his neck, and bit leaving a curse mark.

" What the he-" said the Kyuubi, but was cut off by his pain.

" Good now it will be easier to kill you," said Orochimaru.

" It hurts to much to do anything," said the Kyuubi.

" I know; now I will bring you down with the perfect jutsu for this," said Orochimaru.

" What!" yelled the Kyuubi in shock at what he is seeing.

" Say hello to your old friend the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze!" yelled Orochimaru.

" Hello kit," said Minato.

" Dont call me KIT!" yelled the Kyuubi,but he was still in to much pain to do anything.

" Aw can you not do anything... Well I can!" yelled Minato.

" Aw crap!!!" yelled the Kyuubi.

Minato used Rasengan hitting the Kyuubi in the side hurting him worse so he went back into his human form and tried to punch him, but Minato blocked it and kicked Kyuubi in the side making him fly through the air slamming him into the wall.

" I cant do anything with this curse," said Kyuubi before he fell unconscious.

" What happened to him?" asked Minato.

" He just fell unconscious thanks to me giving him the curse mark so now would be a good time to finish this," said Orochimaru.

" Okay," said Minato.

" Too late," said a mysterious voice.

" What!" they both yelled when they saw Kyuubi with curse marks all over his body and red and purple chakra spinning all around his body.

Curse-marked Kyuubi ran at both of them and kicked Minato in the side sending him flying into Orochimaru.

" Owww!" yelled both of them until they saw Cursed-mark Kyuubi standing in front of them with a purple and red Rasengan in one hand and a blue, purple, and red Chidori in the other.

" Aw crap were going to -..." they were cut off by being pierced through the hearts by Cursed-marked Kyuubi's Rasengan and Chidori.

" Good bye freaks," said Kyuubi while he turns back to normal.

" Orochimaru where the heck are you!" yelled Sasuke until he saw Orochimaru and Minato's bodies on the floor.

" Did you kill them?" asked Sasuke.

" Yes," said Kyuubi in pain from using the curse mark.

" Good I was going to kill him eventually since he wasnt teaching me a lot," said Sasuke.

" Wait are you an Uchiha?" asked Kyuubi.

" Yes so what?" asked Sasuke.

" Get ready to die!" yelled Kyuubi while he charged at Sasuke.

_At Akatsuki's lair_

" Great Orochimaru's dead," said Madara.

" So. Who cares," said Itachi.

" I know, but thinks to him he has the power of the curse mark," said Madara.

" Okay, but what are we going to do?" asked Itachi.

" Wait and see what he does," answered Madara.

A/N So did you like it if you did put a review for this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Kyuubi vs Sasuke

Chapter 4

" So who are you?" asked Sasuke who dodged Kyuubi's attack.

" I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune," he said.

" I thought you were sealed in Naruto?" he said.

" I got out after he was killed by Itachi," he said.

" So my brother killed Naruto, oh well. I guess he was too weak," Sasuke said kinda laughing and also slightly dissappointed that he didn't get to kill Naruto himself.

" Well now it's time to end this, you stupid Uchiha," Kyuubi said.

" Fine then lets fi-," started Sasuke, but was cut off with a punch to his gut and then he fell to the ground.

**" Lets start,"** said Kyuubi in a demonic voice.

Sasuke got back up and ran at Kyuubi who just stood there like nothing was happening when all of a sudden he was hit in the stomach with a Chidori. Sasuke started smirking when all of sudden he started feeling a sharp pain in his chest so he looked down and saw Kyuubi's hand in his chest and a Rasengan in his other hand. Sasuke started screaming in pain when he saw Kyuubi coming at him with the Rasengan so he used his full body Chidori to get Kyuubi away from him and then he went into his Curse Mark level 2 form and then used his Black Chidori to try and kill him, but Kyuubi grabbed his wrist and then broke it which followed up with a loud scream coming from Sasuke. Kyuubi then threw him into a wall of Orochimaru's lair.

" So you're a Uchiha, right?" asked Kyuubi

" Yes...I...am," Sasuke muttered.

" Well you're the weakest Uchiha I've ever seen," said Kyuubi smirking.

" Shut...UP!" yelled Sasuke who charged at Kyuubi with 2 Black Chidoris in his hands.

" Heh.. pathetic," said Kyuubi.

Sasuke ran at Kyuubi and managed to hit him with one of his Chidoris, but Kyuubi disappeared showing that it was just a shadow clone so Sasuke yelled out," Get out of here you bastard!" yelled Sasuke. Like magic Kyuubi came out in front of him and Sasuke then hit him with a Chidori, but Kyuubi acted like nothing happened which made Sasuke started getting scared and then he got more freightened when he saw the demonic smile on Kyuubi's face.

**" Good bye,"** said Kyuubi.

" Nooooo!!!" yelled Sasuke when he suddenly got hit by a Rasengan.

" One less Uchiha in the world," said Kyuubi while he smiled," now to take down that stupid Uchiha's brother and Madara.

Kyuubi turned back to normal and charged towards the Akatsuki's lair.

_At the Akatsuki's Lair_

" Crap he's coming for us," said Madara.

" How do you know?" asked Itachi.

" I feel his demonic chakra, I'm mad now," said Madara.

" What are you mad about?" asked Itachi.

" I'm mad at you Itachi. I never thought that it would get this far," he said.

" Come on Madara, I said I was sorry," Itachi said.

" Too late," Madara said.

" Fine, if you want too fight then bring it on," Itachi said.

" Lets begin," Madara said.

A/N I'm sorry it wasn't that long I just couldn't think of more and my friend is texting me so much about his own fanfiction it's distracting me and I couldn't think of any more.


End file.
